Interluken eleven (IL-11) is a cytokine produced by joint lining cells and cartilage cells which has potent anti-inflammatory properties. Objective of study is to determine the safety and tolerability of subcutaneous administration of rhIL-11 by the incidence and severity of adverse events. Subjects with rheumatoid arthritis will receive SQ rhIL-11 treatment in one of four groups with matched placebo.